The Sandlot: Twilight Style
by xxWolfpupxx
Summary: Bella and her friends battle more than one problem during their summer. They deal with abuse, fighting for the sandlot, and falling in love, especially for Bella and the new girl on the block Alice.
1. Welcome To My Life

**AN: Well this story came about when I watched the first and second Sandlot movies, and then watched the baseball scene from Twilight. I thought that I would mix the two together and see what I could get out of it. It's getting to that point in the year where my entire focus on everything switches to baseball and softball. What can I say? They're my favorite sport to play.**

**This story will combine stuff from both the first and second Sandlot movies.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners. I take ownership for nothing except for my OC character Cameron.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Welcome To My Life**

"Pickle!" my friend Emmett yelled as I got caught between home plate and third base.

I started running back towards third base, only for the catcher to throw it to him. I ran back and forth about three times, before the catcher made the mistake of throwing the ball back to third when I was really close to home. I summoned all the strength in my legs to speed me towards home. I crossed it just before the catcher got the ball back to tag me out. All of my friends jumped up and cheered as I made the winning run for my team. The other kid's team, that we were playing during our last day of school, threw their gloves to the ground in anger at the fact that we beat them.

"Way to go, Bella!" Jasper said and patted me on the back.

Yeah that's right, I'm the only girl who's playing baseball out here. Well I'm not really a full on girl. You see, I was born with male parts too. Nobody knows except for my friends on our baseball team. I guess I should tell you some stuff about them.

First we have my friend, Emmett McCarty. He's the second tallest player on our team, and has short, curly, black, hair with emerald green eyes. He's the brawn of the team basically, and is the most annoying catcher in the world. When anybody is up to bat, he talks so much trash talk to the player that they usually end up striking out. I didn't care about that one bit as long as he was on our team. He's really nice, and reminds me of a big teddy bear. Whenever I have a bad day, all I have to do is see him smile his dimple smile and it cheers me up immediately.

Next we have, Jasper Hale. He's the backbone of our group, and helps me out with making decisions for the team. He's the tallest member of our group, and has shaggy, blonde, hair. He has some of the clearest blue eyes that I've ever seen, that he and his twin sister, Rosalie, share. Jasper can be quiet at times, but can be one of the loudest people in the world at times. He would never be able to out do Emmett, but he could probably come close.

Then we have, Jacob Black. What can I say about him other than that he reminds me of a total hippie. He doesn't have the hair, but he definitely wears a brightly, colored, bandana wrapped around his forehead daily. He also has this real laid back attitude which keeps the team calm, cool, and collected. He has short, black, hair with a pair of brown eyes so dark that they look like they're black. He's kind of scrawny, but he's one of the best shortstops that I've ever seen play at our school. He's also full blooded Indian, so we get told some of the best stories ever by his Dad.

Last but not least we have my sister, Cameron Swan. She's the most amazing sister that anyone could ever hope for. She's the shortest player on the team, her head only coming up to my shoulders in height. She's got chocolate brown hair with our mother's sky blue eyes. She's also the youngest being only thirteen while the rest of us are going to be turning fifteen pretty soon. She doesn't talk either, thank our jackass of a "father," Phil for that, but can talk perfectly fine when she wants to. She uses sign language instead to talk to us.

And then there's me, Bella Swan. Like I said earlier, I'm not completely a girl since I was born with male parts too. I have auburn colored hair, and my real Dad's chocolate brown eyes. I'm the fastest on the team, and have been playing baseball since I was four years old. Our real Dad, Charlie, plays for the Angels and taught me and Cameron everything that we know. Our parents split up when I was eight, because our Mom couldn't handle our Dad's traveling schedule when he played away games. It was hard not to see Dad when he traveled, but when he came back home he always spent his time with us. I wish that he would come back so that we could be a real family again.

The reason being my Mom's boyfriend, Phil. She got together with him just after she and Dad divorced. Our Dad took the old house in Anaheim, and we moved in together with Phil. That was the worst mistake that Mom ever made. Once he found out about what I was, he would beat me while Mom was at work. He scared Cameron so bad by yelling at her to keep quiet, that she quit talking. He only beat me the first year that we lived with him, then he moved onto Mom and tried to on Cameron, but I wouldn't let him. It got to the point where I would have to take Cameron with me and leave the house at night sometimes. We cant do anything about it, because if we tell the police then we wont have anywhere to stay, because Phil owns the house. Phil also thinks that he's the best baseball player to ever walk the planet, when he only plays triple A ball. I'd like to see him go up to my Dad or Babe Ruth and tell them to their faces that he's the best.

The teachers called us inside to get our stuff from their classrooms, before telling us to have a good summer. I walked outside to go grab my bike, when I accidentally bumped into someone and they dropped their stuff. I turned around and saw a very short girl, with spiky, black, hair. I mean it looked like she got electrocuted because every bit of her hair stood up on its end in every direction. What caught me though, was her blue eyes. It was like looking into the depths of the ocean, that's how blue they are. She reminds me of a dark Tinkerbelle with her pixie like features. She was wearing a purple shirt with a pair of bellbottom jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"You're suppose to say, 'I'm sorry.'" she said. She has a southern twinge to her bell like voice. It was cute, and it made my palms start sweating as well as make my heart start beating a little quicker. I didn't really understand why I was reacting this way.

"Earth to girl." she said and waved her arms in front of my face. That snapped me out of the little trance that I was in. I bent down and grabbed all of her stuff that had dropped to the ground quickly before it could get ruined, and handed them to her.

"Thanks, you're really fast." she said again, trying to get me to respond. The thing was, was that I couldn't respond. It felt like something had lodged itself in my throat to keep me from talking to her. She looked me straight in the eyes, and I felt my heartbeat spike up.

"You're suppose to say, 'You're welcome.'" she said staring into my eyes. She sighed when I didn't respond, and proceeded to bump her shoulder against mine as she went to her mom in the parking lot. When her shoulder met mine, I felt a spark go through my body. I looked at her from where I was standing, and saw her giggling with Rosalie and Angela. I shook my head, angry at myself and them. They were probably making fun of me about something.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Jacob asked and saw who I was staring at.

"Her name's, Alice Brandon. Solid." he said and pumped his right fist in the air. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and saw my sister, Cameron. She smiled up at me and began to make a series of hand motions. I would normally say out loud what she was motioning, so that the guys wouldn't be left out.

"Cam says that she just moved here about a couple of weeks ago, and that her father works for the government. She also says that Alice lived down in the South, and has an early birthday in the spring." I finished.

"How in the hell do you know that, Cam?" Emmett asked dumfounded. Cameron smiled at him and made another series of motions.

"She says that it's her purpose in life to get the scoop on everyone." I said. They all nodded and we got onto our bikes. We needed to get to the sandlot so that we could begin our summer of nonstop baseball. As soon as we got there however, we saw some kid with a giant rocket set up on the pitcher's mound.

"What the hell is that thing?" Jasper asked. My mind instantly went to the worst case scenario. What if that stupid Edward Cullen put him up to this, and wanted the kid to blow up the sandlot? He and his little league team keep trying to take the field away from us, so that they have a place where they can practice twenty four seven. Like hell would he ever get our field.

"Oh my God! He's one of Cullen's goons, get him!" I yelled. We all started to ride our bikes towards the kid, causing him to run into our dugout. He managed to launch the rocket, but not before Emmett rolled over the wires that helped stabilize it. The rocket ended up launching and flew over Emmett, who had ducked to the ground, and got stuck in the couch. Dammit! The kid just ruined the couch that Cam and I sleep on most nights. I was furious and took off running towards the kid as he made his way over a backyard fence. I was the first one over, and after hopping out of the pool that I landed in, I ran into somebody I never expected.

There stood Alice Brandon in a blue bikini with a white sunhat and a pair of sunglasses that had big, square, lenses on them. My eyes wandered down her body, and I felt a tingling sensations pool in my lower abs as I started to become aroused at seeing her toned, tanned, body. I quickly thought of a naked, old, lady running down the street to put a stop to my arousal. I didn't want to show her anything that she could use to make fun of me whenever she wanted to.

"What're _you_ doing here." Emmett said.

"I live here. By the way, this is private property and you're trespassin'." she replied with her cute accent. I didn't have time enjoy it though, because I was still mad at the stupid little kid that Alice was protecting.

"Look, that little punk messed up our dugout. Just hand him over and we'll leave." I said angrily and made a lunge towards the kid. He fell down on his butt and scooted backwards a little bit out of my reach.

"How about you leave before I call the police." she replied. Okay, now she was starting to annoy me. I was just about to reply back, when I heard my sister whistle. I turned around and saw her making frantic motions with her hands. I was really able to read them at first, but when I did my eyes widened in terror.

"Our dugout is on fire, can we use your hose?" I asked. She took off her sunglasses and started to think about it. If the dugout burned down, Cameron and I wouldn't have a place to sleep peacefully away from Phil.

"Please!" I pleaded with her, and she shook her head, no comments added. I saw a look of concern flash in her eyes before I turned and ran to the hose. Jasper got it before I did and all of us bolted towards the dugout. While they had the fire under control, I turned around and took a couple of steps toward Alice and the kid. I gave her a small smile in return for letting us use her hose. She accepted it kindly and talked with the boy.

As soon as the fire was put out, Jasper and I decided that we shouldn't play baseball today and just go home for the day. As Cameron and I were riding our bikes home, it was only about four in the evening. When our house was finally in sight, my heart stopped. Phil's car was already parked in the driveway. He normally doesn't come home until seven or eight at night. We pedaled as fast as we could to the house and dropped our bikes in the garage.

"Cam, I want you to go straight up to our room." I said. She nodded, and the second that we got into the house, she bolted up stairs. I heard screaming coming from the living room, and ran in to see Phil on top of my Mom on the couch. I jumped onto his back and put him into the strongest chokehold that I could.

"Keep your hands off of my Mom you bastard!" I yelled angrily as he continued to struggle with getting me off of his back. He ended grabbing the back of my head and pulling roughly on my hair, causing me to cry out and let go of his neck. He slammed me onto the living room floor. My Mom screamed and tried to go to me, but Phil pushed her back down on the couch. Phil then picked me up by my shirt and slapped me across the face. I groaned when I tasted blood in my mouth.

"I'll touch your mother when I want to, Freak!" he yelled my face. He drove his knee straight into my stomach and threw me onto the staircase. My side landed right on top of where the edge of one of the stairs was. I cried out in pain and made a break for it to my room. I shut the door behind me and locked it. My side was throbbing in pain, but I didn't feel any broken bones, so I knew that I was going to be pretty bruised up. I saw Cameron curled up on our bed with her hands over her ears, crying her heart out. I went over and laid down on the bed and rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down.

"It's okay, Cam. He didn't get me that bad tonight." I whispered to her as I continued to stroke her back.

"I-I c-cant take this a-anymore, Bella." she cried into my shoulder. Her voice was really quiet and raspy from not using it in a while. She only talked to me and Mom when it was just us by ourselves. She occasionally talked around the team, but was very uncomfortable to do so.

"I know, little sis." I replied and held her close to my body as her tears subsided. The arguing that continued after I ran up the stairs had stopped, and I heard someone coming up the stairs. I could tell that it was our Mom, because she has very quiet steps unlike Phil who practically stomps around the house all the time. I got up and hissed in pain as I made my way to unlock our bedroom door with my bruised up body. I walked back over to my bed the second I opened the door and laid down as Mom came inside. Her shirt was torn, and she had a couple of scratches on her exposed skin. She was carrying a dish of warm water with a washcloth in it and some healing salve.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." she said, a few tears leaking out of her eyes as she was my face of with the washcloth. She then took the salve and rubbed some into the bruise on my cheek. She motioned for me to turn so that she could put some salve on my side. I whimpered when she put a little bit too much pressure on my side as she was rubbing the salve into the bruise. She cooed to me and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"I brought you guys some dinner back from the diner. Go ahead and eat it, and then I want you guys to go spend the night at the sandlot. I don't want to see what Phil will do to the both of you when he gets back from the bar tonight." she said.

We nodded and went downstairs to eat, and then headed back upstairs to get the stuff we needed packed for tonight. I stuffed all of our belongings into my dufflebag, and we headed back downstairs. Mom gave us both hugs and kissed before letting us go back to the sandlot. I put my butterfly knife in my pocket and hopped onto my bike. Cameron got onto hers, and we were off riding back to the sandlot.

As soon as we got there, we laid our bikes on the ground. I turned on the lamp that I kept stashed in here and began to wiped down the partially burned couch. Cameron helped me out by putting the extra blanket that I had onto the couch, so that we wouldn't have sleep on ash. I pulled out my pillow and laid down with Cameron sleeping with her head on my chest. The couch was pretty wide, so that the both of us could fit on it no problem. I pulled the other blanket that I had over us, and turned off the lamp. Cam always had a tough time sleeping at night, so I began to hum to her to get her to fall asleep. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and I followed suit soon after.

Will this ever end for me and my family?

* * *

**AN: Well here's the first chapter, let me know your thoughts about whether I should continue this or not. The next updates for my other stories should be up soon, hopefully. It depends on how much school work I got going on this week.**


	2. Welcome To The Team

**AN: Wow! I never expected such big response to this story. I thought that there was only going to be a small amount of people reading this story, but the hits say otherwise. I'm grateful for having such an amazing group of people who read and review or add my stories to their alert lists. **

**Well on to chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except for Cameron.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome To The Team**

**Alice's Pov**

I watched the baseball game going on outside with my two friends Rosalie and Angela. We all play softball on the same team. I play pitcher, Rosalie is the catcher, and Angela plays a mean first base. I watched as a girl with brown hair came up to bat. She cracked the ball deep into left center field. My mouthed dropped open at how fast she ran the bases. Then as she rounded third she got trapped in a pickle. She went back and forth between third and home about three times, before she was able to out run the ball and scored.

All of us headed back inside when the teachers called for us to get our stuff and head out for summer vacation. I was walking towards the front of the school where my Mom usually picks me up. I wasn't really paying attention, and I bumped into someone. All the my stuff fell onto the ground, and I looked at the person who I ran into. It was the same girl from the baseball game. She was really tall at like five foot nine compared to my five foot two. She has auburn colored hair that fell to just below her shoulders, and a pair of molten chocolate eyes. She just seemed to stare at me while I talked to her. Then she bent down and picked up all of my stuff as quick as lightning and gave it to me. I thanked her and sighed when she didn't respond once again. I bumped my shoulder into hers as I made my way over to my Mom's car. Rosalie and Angela were getting a ride from us to their homes, which were right down the street from mine.

"Well it looks like you ran into Bella Swan, Alice." Rosalie said. I nodded, and all of us began to giggle when Bella shook her head.

"I wonder why she decides on wearing old boy's clothes all the time though." Angela said as we got into the car.

"Well it's not like they have a lot of money, Angela. Her mom works twenty four seven, and Phil doesn't get paid a lot just for being a triple A ball player. Jasper says that she mows lawns for extra cash." Rosalie replied. That's sad, I mean my Dad works for NASA, so it's not like my family has never had problems with money before. With my Dad getting paid so much, my Mom doesn't have to work at all, so we have a very strong relationship with each other.

"And I heard that Phil has a really bad temper. I walked by their house one day, and heard him yelling and throwing stuff against walls." Angela added on. Now I was starting to get a little bit concerned for her.

We dropped the girls off at their houses, and headed home afterwards. I decided that I was going to layout and get my tan on. I put on my favorite bikini along with my sunhat and sunglasses. I grabbed myself a glass of lemonade that Mom had just made, and went outside. I pulled my layout chair onto the grass in the sunlight, and laid back on it. Laying out in the sun and feeling it's warmth on me. It helped me relax and get rid of all my stress and anxiety. I didn't really have time to relax, because as soon as I got on my chair, a little boy came over the fence. He landed in the pool and scrambled to get out. I quickly got up out of my chair and was about to ask what he was doing in my backyard, when Bella hopped over the fence with her baseball team. We argued back and forth over the boy, when the other girl on the team whistled. I looked up at her as she started making sign motions with her hands. Bella's eyes went wide with horror as she finally understood what the other girl meant.

"Our dugout is on fire, can we use your hose?" she asked. I pretended to take my time answering her.

"Please!" she asked desperately. All I could do was nod when I saw that her eyes held fear in them. As soon as they took off towards the dugout, the boy and I followed them. Part of the couch that was in the dugout was on fire, luckily it wasn't a huge fire. I saw Bella turn back around and look at the both of us. I saw a small smile make it's way across her features and felt a small blush make its way to my face. I accepted the smile with a small nod.

"Thanks for saving me." the little boy said to me. I could definitely tell that he was Indian, judging by his dark skin and features. He was about as tall as the other girl on Bella's baseball team was with dark brown eyes and short, black, hair.

"Why, they're just silly kids." I replied. He looked up at me with wide eyes when I said this.

"Maybe to you, but to me they're dangerous. Freshman, the kids that like to pick on eighth graders, like me." he answered back. I really didn't have anything to say back to that. It was true, the freshman class always picked on the eighth graders for fun, since they're the biggest kids on campus now. Now I'm a freshman, don't get me wrong, but I think that it's cruel to act that way towards other students, and refrained from engaging myself in such actions. As the boy walked off, I thought of the perfect idea for him to repay me back.

"Hey, make sure that you come back here bright and early." I said to him. He turned around with confusion clearly written on his face.

"I just saved your life, so now ya have ta do what I say." I said. Confusion was still on his face, but he just nodded and continued onto wherever he was going.

I went back inside and had an early dinner with my family before going up into my room for the rest of the day. I went over to my trophy collection from all of the softball teams that I played on, and relived all of my memories with them. I was the best pitcher in the league in Biloxi, Mississippi, where I used to live. Then my Dad got transferred out here to the Valley, and I tried out for another team and made it. That's how I met Rosalie and Angela. It didn't take long for us to become best friends and almost like sisters.

I got changed into my pajamas and decided to go to bed early if I wanted to fix up that field. As I lay in my bed, my thoughts wondered to Bella. I was concerned about her after what I had heard about her from Rosalie. No matter how much she infuriated me today from our constant bickering at each other, I was going to try and help her out if she needed it. I fell into a deep sleep revolving on thoughts of Bella.

**The next day - Alice's Pov**

I woke up at around seven this morning and got ready to go fix up the field. I had already called Rosalie and Angela to tell them to bring some stuff to decorate the dugout with. I grabbed some paint from the backyard and stuck them next to the water hose. I opened up the back gate of our fence when I heard someone knock on it, and saw the boy from yesterday standing there. Just as he came into the backyard, my Dad came out of our garage/ his workshop.

"Hey, Daddy!" I said happily and gave him a hug.

"Hey there, Sweetheart." he replied back. Just then my Mom came out of our house, no doubt to reprimand Dad for his choice of words. She had this thing about making sure that I was treated like a girl, but equal to boy. Something about boosting my self confidence to make sure that I wouldn't let what other people say get to me about myself.

"Steven, you that referring to Ali with frilly little nicknames is sexist! Now our baby girl is everything equal to that of a male child." she replied and stared at the boy next to me awkwardly.

"Right, sorry there uh, T-Tiger." he replied. Mom gave him a quick kiss and then went back inside.

"Um Daddy, this is my friend um-" I started to say but couldn't finish. The kid never told me his name.

"Seth," he responded. That's a pretty cool name in my opinion.

"Right, anyways, Seth's into rockets too, Daddy." I told him. I saw him shaking his head, but I guess he didn't remember that he was wearing his NASA shirt.

"Dad, there's the NASA logo." I said and tapped his nose as he looked down at the logo. He seemed to fumble around with what he was going to say.

"Well Seth, model rocketry is a fun hobby that you have." he said to him. Seth seemed to be almost offended by this statement.

"With all do respect, Sir, rockets are my life." he replied back. Dad was taken back by the tone of Seth's answer. They talked about rockets with each other for a little while longer. Seth even tried to persuade my Dad into telling him about his latest project. It didn't work out, like it ever would, and as my Dad left Seth's eyes locked onto the door leading into our garage. It has several locks on it to keep any unwanted visitors from getting inside.

"Don't even think about tryin' to get in there, it'll never work. Now grab that sprinkler, we have a lot of work ta do." I told him and grabbed the paint cans. Just as we made our way onto the field, I saw Rosalie and Angela coming down the dirt pathway. They had a couple of bags of things with them. I told Seth to water and rake the field as well as drag the baselines, while the girls and I got the dugout finished. The only thing that I didn't expect to see, was Bella sleeping on the raggedy couch along with the other girl from her team. I heard Angela and Rosalie gasp as they saw her.

"What's she and her sister doing here?" Rosalie asked as she got into the dugout. Angela and I followed suit to get a closer look at the both of them. They were resting peacefully all cuddled up under the blankets they had brought.

"I don't know, but should we wake them up?" I asked. They shrugged their shoulders, but I thought that it might be a good idea. I really wanted to make sure if they were okay or not. I reached out and nudged her shoulder gently. Now that was a huge mistake on my part. She grabbed my hand and held it in a tight grip as she pressed a knife up against my neck. I saw how wild and scared her eyes looked as she did this. When she realized it was me, however, she drew back the knife and let me go. She was panting, no doubt from the rush of adrenaline that she just had. I heard a small whimper, and looked down at Bella's sister as she clenched onto Bella in a death grip.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Cameron." Bella said and dropped the knife on the floor. Bella held onto her sister tightly and rubbed her back to calm her down. When she finally did, they sat up on the couch.

"What're ya doin' here, Bella." I asked. She gave me a dirty look and was about to respond, when her little sister made some motions with her hands. Bella responded back with her own. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were arguing back and forth with sign language.

"B-Bella p-please, I k-know that they c-can help us!" Cameron said. I was shocked, because I thought that she was deaf. Her voice was very raspy and quiet. I guess that came from lack of use of her voice. I looked over at Bella, and saw that she was in deep thought. Then I noticed something else, she had a large bruise on her face and was a dark purple color. Bella sighed and rubbed her temples in order to keep herself calm.

"Cameron, you know we cant!" Bella replied. I saw Cameron's shoulders slump in defeat when Bella said this. Bella gave her a hug before returning her attention back on us.

"So what are you guys doing her anyways?" Bella asked, her eyes looking at us suspiciously.

"We came to clean up the field so that we can use it." I replied.

"No way! This field is reserved only for my baseball team!" Bella replied back.

"That's not fair! Rosalie, Angela, and I need to practice too." I said.

"For what!" Bella replied back angrily. Okay, this girl is seriously starting make me mad.

"For softball!" I answered back. We were now up on our feet right in each other's faces. I had to look up at her though since I only came up to right underneath her chin. I could feel her breath on my neck, and it caused me to shiver for some reason unknown to me. Before we could get into a full on yelling contest with each other, Cameron stopped us.

"Why d-don't we just s-share the s-sandlot. If they were on o-our t-team, then we could sock it t-to Cullen's team." she suggested. That didn't sound half bad to me, but I don't know how Bella would react.

"You know what, Cam, I actually like the idea, but the guys wont like it." Bella replied.

"W-who c-cares?" Cameron questioned, shrugging her shoulders. Bella smiled widely, and my breath hitched in my throat. She has a beautiful smile that lights up her entire face when she does so.

"I like how you think, little sis." Bella replied. Bella then turned back to me. She stuck her hand out towards me.

"Will you join me and my team then?" she asked. The three of us nodded, and I shook her hand to seal the deal.

All of us worked together to fix up the field, and we actually had a fun time doing it too. Bella and Seth worked the field, after apologizing to each other about what happened yesterday. The rest of us girls repainted the dugout and cleaned up the inside of it. Bella and Cameron were reluctant to get rid of the couch, but we had to do it anyways. The thing was charred to a crisp on the top of it. After we finished all of our renovations, the sandlot looked amazing. Bella and Cameron ran home to go get cleaned up, while the girls and I practiced. We were practicing for a good fifteen minutes before the rest of Bella's team came to the sandlot. When they saw us, they froze in shock.

"What are _you _doing here?" the strong boy yelled. Can he learn something else to say to me?

"You said that yesterday, is that all you know how ta say? 'Sides it's none of your beeswax." I replied back.

"Your not allowed to be here." Rosalie's brother said.

"We have as much right to be here as you." I answered back.

"To play what!" he yelled at us. I saw Rosalie getting pissed of out of the corner of my eye.

"Baseball," I replied back, causing them all to laugh. Luckily Bella and Cameron came running back to the field before things got ugly. Bella was wearing a pair of jeans, a bright red tank top, and a navy blue Angles cap. Cameron was wearing a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a red Angeles hat. They saw what was going down, and decided to remain neutral on the sidelines. I looked over and saw the giant boy wrestle around with something in his pocket. He pulled out a baseball and waved it at us.

"This is a baseball, what men play with." he replied.

"Then what're you doin' with one?" I asked, causing my girls to start laughing. Bella even let out a few chuckles of her own.

"Look, I think that you girls should get off our field before you get hurt." the boy replied back. That sounded like a threat to me.

"Are you really tryin' to threaten us now?" I asked back. The other Indian boy came to the aid of his friend's mistake.

"No Sugar, he was just saying that if there's a bad hop, that you could get hurt being like a girl an all." he said. I felt my blood boiling under my skin when he said. Is it really difficult to understand that girls can play sports too?

"Oh yeah, and you're a male chauvinist pig being like a boy an all." I replied back. That caused the guys to shut up and take a few steps back. I think I saw Bella and Cameron looking at me with their jaws on the ground.

"Bella, why aren't you helping us out over here?" Jasper asked. She held up her hands in defeat.

"Because I already made them members of our team." she replied. It was like a domino effect. All of the guys mouths dropped open before they yelled at Bella.

"You did what!" they screamed at her.

"Look, if you guys want to be Cullen's team then we need them." she replied. There was a moment of awkward silence before they all gave in and agreed. We all headed into the dugout and had some snacks and drinks. We all introduced ourselves to each other, and the guys complimented the new dugout except for Jasper.

"The dugout's great, Alice." Bella said. Jasper was still mad about the whole our team joining their team and smacked his hand against Bella's side. I know that he didn't mean to hurt Bella, but she cried out in pain and clutched her side. Jasper looked at her with wide eyes and began to apologize to her.

"Jazz, it's okay. It's just that I fell down my stairs the other day and landed on my side." she replied. Well that explains the bruise on her cheek.

"Why don't we give Cullen and his goons something to talk about." Emmett said. We all agreed and rode our bikes down to the little league fields. We walked up to the fence of the only team there, who I guessed was Cullen's.

"Hey guys look, it's the shit brigade." he said and jogged towards us. He was no taller than Bella and had copper colored hair with green eyes. His eyes locked onto mine and a crooked grin appeared on his face.

"What, you bring your sisters here to watch some real ball players." he taunted.

"Shut your mouth, asshole!" Bella replied and got up close and personal with him.

"Well lookie here, we have the Dying Swan's daughter." he said, causing his team to laugh. I thought that Bella's real father was Phil, not my favorite player in the world, Charlie Swan's daughter. This jackass had no right of changing the Diving Swan's name to the Dying Swan!

"You know damn well that my Dad's name is the Diving Swan!" Bella replied back angrily.

"I'm sorry, but he's not your dad anymore. Your mom picks some pretty good men doesn't she. Tell me, what's it like being beat by your mom's boyfriend." he said. Bella stared at him in horror while the rest of us gasped. So that's why she was sleeping at the sandlot last night with her sister. She probably ran away so that he couldn't hurt them.

Bella grabbed her bike and rode off as fast as she could with Cameron following close behind her. I took off after her while the rest of the team yelled at Cullen for what he did. I tracked down Bella and Cameron all the way down to the diner that was right down the street from our neighborhood. When I got there, nobody was in the diner except for Cameron and Bella, who were sitting at the bar on the rotating chairs. I then saw an auburn haired woman with blue eyes walk over to Bella and pull her into a hug.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" I asked softly as I walked towards the group. I heard Bella gasp and turn around. Meanwhile, her mom was looking at the both of us with a knowing smile on her face.

"No, not really." she replied back. I went up to her and pulled her into a hug. She flinched at first, but complied and hugged me back.

"Will you tell me the real reason why you were at the sandlot last night?" I asked quietly. She sighed and patted the stool next to her.

"Do you have time, because it's a long story." she replied. I nodded and clasped her hand with mine. I gasped as I felt tiny shocks run through my hand. I looked up at Bella who had a cute blush growing on her face. Her mom made us a couple of milkshakes before disappearing into the kitchen and start cleaning.

"Well, it starts like this-" she began.

* * *

**AN: and so begins Bella's story. Did anyone guess that I was going to use Seth as Johnny from the Sandlot 2? Let me know what ya think!**


	3. Strong Is The Only Option

********

********

****

****

**AN: Sorry I kept everyone waiting for so long on this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who has stayed with this story. Here's chapter three for everyone. I have found a way around the error block for updating chapters. PM me if you need help.**

**

* * *

******

Chapter Three

Strong Is The Only Option

********

**Bella's Pov**

"Well it starts like this-," I began. I felt Alice give my hand a gentle squeeze.

"In the beginning, we were all a happy family. We were living with my real dad down in Anaheim, but then things took a turn for the worst. My Mom was tired of our Dad's away schedule, and it caused them to get into arguments with each other. When I was eight and Cameron was six, they got a divorce. At first we moved out of our Dad's house, and into an apartment right next to the Angels stadium. We were good on money, and life was good. Then Mom met Phil, and everything changed after that. He was a really nice guy at first, but that went out the window when he came home drunk one night. He told me to go and get him a beer, and when I said no, that's when the beatings started. He slapped me across the face and then sent me up to my room. He apologized to me the next morning, but I knew better. After that night, I soon became his outlet for anger, and then he moved onto Mom and tried to on Cam, but I wouldn't let him. So every time I tried to protect them, he made my punishment ten times worse." I finished.

I heard sniffling coming from Alice, and immediately pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, causing a string of electric shocks to surge through my body. I wrapped my arms around her tiny form, and rubbed her back as she cried softly into my shoulder. I could feel her spiky hair tickle my neck whenever he head moved. All I could do was hold her and comfort her. I started to laugh when I realized that our positions should be flip flopped. Alice tore her head away from my shoulder, and looked up at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Why are you laughin'?" she asked me, her little, Southern, twinge coming through clearly. I wiped a stray tear away from her cheek before answering.

"Because I should be the one crying on you, not the other way around." I replied with a slight smile on my face. I watched as Alice's face turned a light pink hue, and looked at me with a shy smile on her face. My heartbeat quickened just like it did the first time that Alice and I ran into each other, but I didn't know why. I'm too embarrassed to tell Mom about it, because I don't know how she'll react.

"Bella, I wanna help you if it ain't too much trouble. You and your sister can sleep at my house if ya need somewhere to sleep at night." she said.

"Thanks, Alice, I really appreciate it." I replied. She smiled up at me and squeezed my hand. Those familiar shocks made their way up my arm and settled in my stomach. My cheeks were probably flaming pink right now, like Alice's are.

"Bella, I think we should tell my Mom about the situation, so that she doesn't get suspicious." she said. I was going to protest, but Mom commented before I could say anything.

"I think that's a good idea, Alice. Is there anyway that I could talk to your mother about this?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, you can come over ta the house anytime you need to. I could bring her by here too if ya want." she replied.

"How about we go over there now since the diner doesn't open until six tonight." Mom suggested. We all nodded in agreement and walked over to Alice's house. Since didn't let any of us use or ride in his car, we're forced to walk everywhere.

Seeing the front of Alice's house for the first time was awesome. Her house was styled like a southern plantation home, and is completely white with black trimmings. They had a very large front porch that had a couple of rocking chairs on it. The porch itself was surrounded by a white fence railing. Alice took out her house key and opened the door. When we walked into her house, we were instantly greeted by a warm and cozy inside to the house. The walls of the house are painted sky blue and tan, with paintings littering them. Most of them are family pictures, but many of them were just of Alice. Some of them were posed while others were randomly taken.

My favorite being the one of her in a red bikini on the beach. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't just like the picture because I got to see her in a swimsuit. The reason I liked, was because she looked so happy and carefree. She was sitting cross-legged in shallow water and smiled at the camera as a small wave crashed into her. Her face was lit up in a beautiful smile that showcased her dimples perfectly. Her usually spiky hair was plastered to her head from the water, which looked really good in my opinion. All in all, she looked absolutely breathtaking.

_Where the hell are all these thoughts coming from? Usually I just comment on a girl's beauty, and never go into depth about it. With Alice, it's like I'm analyzing every little detail about her. I've never felt like this with anybody else._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a woman with middle length, black, wavy hair. She wasn't very tall, standing at around 5'4 and looked to be in her mid to late thirties like my Mom. I could see where Alice got her looks from. She was practically a spitting image of her mom right down to the pixie like facial features that they have. The only difference is Alice's hair and her mom's hair.

"I thought you were home, Alice. You want to introduce to your friends?" she asked kindly.

"Mom, this is Bella, her sister, Cameron, and her mom. Everyone this is my Mom, Audrey." Alice replied. After we all got acquainted with each other, it was time to get down to business.

"Audrey, can I ask for a huge favor from you?" Mom asked.

"Sure Renee, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if Bella and Cameron could sleep over at your house during the week."

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Is there something going on?" Audrey asked. Mom sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes, there is. My current boyfriend, Phil, is abusive towards me and my girls. Before you start yelling at me for not taking him to court already, is because I cant. I have no money for a good lawyer, and if I try to do anything in the first place, he'll find out. Not only that, but he'll kick all of us out, and we don't have any other place to go." Mom replied. I saw her trying to keep her tears at bay, and went over to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder.

"Bella, Cameron, I'm so sorry that I ever got together will Phil in the first place." she cried into my shoulder.

Tears were stinging at my own eyes, but I knew that I had to be strong for my Mother. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed her back. I'm lucky that we moved our conversation to Alice's living room so that we could sit down, otherwise I would've fell to the floor. My knees were quaking from how hard I was trying to keep my emotions at bay while watching my Mother breakdown in my arms. She pulled away soon and wiped her face furiously, trying to get rid of her tears.

"Renee, of course your kids can stay at my house. You can too if things get really bad. I'll talk to my husband and see if we can get an awesome lawyer to help you out too. That way you can get rid of Phil." Audrey replied. She then pulled Mom into a hug.

"Bella, go to the house and go pack up your stuff so that you and your sister are prepared to spend the night for the week." Mom said after she let go of Alice's mom.

We got up and left, Alice, Cameron, and I going towards Phil's house, while Mom went back to the diner. The walk was a little long, but all of us made small talk along the way. I learned a ton of things about Alice. Her favorite color is blue, and softball and baseball are her favorite sports. My Dad is her favorite baseball player. She loves listening to Indie Rock music, and anything she can dance to. She also likes long walks on the beach and star gazing.

_Wow! Alice is so amazing! We have so much in common with each other._

When I opened the door and ushered everyone inside, I immediately wished that I didn't do it. Sitting on the couch in the living room, was Phil drinking from a twenty four pack of beer and watching TV. It looked like he was already half way through the twenty four pack, and I knew that something bad was going to happen. All of froze like deer caught in headlights, while Phil smirked at us from the couch. He place his can on the coffee table that he liked to slam me down on. I don't know how many times the legs broke off of it, but he would fix the table and use it over again.

"Well hey girls, what have you guys been up to?" he asked. It came out more as a slur, and I could tell from where I was standing that his eyes were completely glassed over.

"Nothing," I replied to him. I watched as his eyes peered around me and settled on Alice. I didn't know whether to punch him in the face, or puke from the way his eyes were roaming her body. My stomach dropped when I saw him lick his lips.

"Who's your little friend, Bella?" he asked as he got up from the couch. He staggered his way over to us, and I really had to fight the urge not to puke from the smell of alcohol. Alice moved behind me to hide from Phil.

"She's nobody, Phil. I have something that she lost at school, and is here to get it back." I replied. After I said this, we tried to make our way upstairs, but Phil grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Now wait a minute, I think that we should get to know her." he said and pulled me back into the living room.

"No, I don't think we should." I responded. I saw that familiar glint appear in his eyes, and I was terrified for Cam and Alice's wellbeing. Luckily they were really close to the stairs already.

"Alice, Cameron, run upstairs!" I yelled as Phil lunged at me. I ducked underneath him and followed the girls upstairs. The girls were already upstairs waiting for me, and I was almost to the top, when I felt Phil grab my ankle and pull me down. I hit my forehead on the corner of the stairs, and I felt my skin rip above my right eyebrow. Phil then proceeded to grab me by the back of my shirt and throw me into the wall.

"Bella!" I heard Alice cry out. I tried to get out of Phil's grasp, but he just pinned me harder against the wall. He slapped me across my face, causing the corner of my bottom lip to rip and start bleeding. He then pressed his hand against my still sore side, causing me to cry out in pain. He was just too strong while he was drunk for me to fight back against him.

As I was pinned against the wall by Phil, I saw Alice come up behind him. She had my bat from my room in her hands. She got into a hitter's stance and swung the bat at Phil's back. The caused him to let go of me and drop to his knees at the same time. I then punched Phil's temple as hard as I could with a right hook, and he went out like a light. He collapsed on the floor, giving me my chance to escape. Alice and I ran back upstairs into me and Cameron's room. I quickly shut the door and locked it. I was soon tackled by my little sister.

"Cam, I'm okay. Let's hurry up and get all of our stuff packed up and leave before Phil wakes back up." I told her.

Everything seemed to move in hyper drive after I said this. Alice helped Cameron pack up all of her stuff for the week, while I did the same. I didn't want Alice to see my underwear, since I wore boxers to bed because of my "extra" part. I also didn't want her to know about it, cause I was afraid that she would call me a freak and stay away from me.

After we got finished, we escaped out of the house using the fire ladder, that was connected to my window. We hurried up down the ladder and took off towards Alice's house with our bags. About halfway there, I started to feel slightly dizzy, but I pushed it aside. It wasn't until we actually got to Alice's house did the feeling come back stronger. Alice opened up the door and ushered us inside, before slamming the door shut. Mrs. Audrey came running into the living room, and gasped in shock.

"Bella, what happened?" she asked while taking in my wounds.

"Phil was there when we got there. He tried to do stuff to Alice, but I wouldn't let him, and this is the result." I told her. She nodded and sat me down on the couch, and then ran to go find something. She came back into the room with a first aid kit and some rubbing alcohol. I winced when she took some cotton balls, that were soaked in the alcohol, and started to clean up my wounds. My lip wasn't bad at all, but she had to put butterfly band aids on my cut above my eyebrow.

"Does anything else hurt?" she asked me. I nodded and lifted up my shirt so that she could see my side. She gasped when she saw it, and I looked to see why. My left side was covered in a big, ugly, black, bruise. She took out some healing salve and gently rubbed it into it.

"That she take away the pain and the color out of it." she told me. I nodded and pulled my shirt back down.

"Alice, why don't you help Cameron take their bags upstairs. I need to talk to Bella for a moment." Audrey said. Alice and Cam grabbed the bags and headed upstairs. I was slightly nervous about what Mrs. Audrey was going to talk to me about.

"Bella, what do you mean that Phil tried to do stuff to Alice?" she asked.

"He looked at her the way he does when he wants to have sex with my Mom. He also said that he wanted to get to know her better. I told him no, and that's when he started to hit me. He had me pinned up against a wall, but Alice hit Phil with a baseball bat and helped me escape." I replied.

"Has he ever tried to do anything to you or Cameron?"

"I don't even let him near Cameron, and he can't do anything to me." I replied, saying the last part quietly. Mrs. Audrey looked at with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean that he cant do anything to you." she asked quietly. I shook my head and looked down at my lap.

_Why did I have to be born this way? My life would be a hundred times easier if I wasn't born like a freak of nature._

"Bella, you can tell me anything. You're practically family already. I'll be like your second mom so to speak." she said and clasped my hand in hers. I instantly felt that comforting feeling that you get when you feel your Mom turn into Momma Bear mode.

"You wont tell anybody will you?" I asked. She shook her head and gave me a small smile.

"Well I wasn't born as just a girl. I was born with male parts too." I told her quietly.

"Bella, it's okay. Alice's sister, Jessie, was born the exact same way. I have absolutely no problem with it, Alice's father has no problem with it, and I'm certain that Alice wont have a problem with it." she replied. My eyes widened in surprise when I found out that not only does Alice have a sister, but that she's just like me too.

Mrs. Audrey got up and grabbed a photo album and brought it over to me. She showed me baby pictures of Jessie, all the way to recent pictures. Her black hair was cut just like Alice's, and was just as spiky. She was my height, and has a toned body. Her eyes are violet though, instead of Alice's ocean blue. The picture was of both her and Alice wearing replicas of my Dad's Angels jersey with Angels hats on, and Jessie was giving Alice a piggy back ride. They both had smiles on their faces in the picture.

"Jessie is in college right now, but she and her girlfriend from UCLA are coming home tomorrow for their summer break. If you have any questions to ask, she'll be here to answer them." Mrs. Audrey said and patted my knee. As she was putting the photo album back, she quickly turned to me.

"Don't tell Alice that she's coming home though, it's a surprise." she told me. I nodded and motioned that I zipped my lips shut.

"I'm going to go make dinner. I hope you guys like alfredo." she said.

"Mrs. Audrey, Cameron and I are lucky if we get anything to eat because of Phil spending all of our money on alcohol. We really don't care what we eat, as long as we get to." I replied. Tears were in her eyes, but she never let them fall. I was glad that she didn't allow them to, because I didn't want her to. She smiled at me one more time before going into the kitchen.

As I walked upstairs, I heard a bunch of giggling coming from Alice's room. Her door was open, giving me a perfect view of she and Cam playing those hand slapping games that had songs sung with them. Cam looked like she was having so much fun playing with Alice, and it made my heart swell with joy. Cam can now have fun and enjoy herself, instead of dealing with Phil while we're living here. I gently knocked on Alice's door frame, letting her know that I was here. She smiled and motioned for me to come in.********

Her room was just like her. The room was entirely blue, and had pictures and trophies everywhere. She had a queen sized bed that has blue and purple tie dye sheets on it. It was a canopy bed too. Her window was open, letting all of the warm summer breeze into her room. She had a flat screen mounted to wall above her dresser, and had a bookshelf full of movies. She also had a wooden box, that had a glass screen on the top of it, that was filled with Angels stuff.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as I made my way over to her bed. Alice and Cameron were both sitting cross legged on it while facing each other. Alice patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"You girls having fun?" I asked. They both nodded their heads, smiling brightly at me as I sat down next to Alice.

"Hey, I have this awesome idea." I told them. They immediately focused on me and what I had to say.

"Why don't we camp out in the living room tonight. We can build a tent and everything." I suggested. Alice squealed in delight, and grabbed a sketchbook and a pencil.

For the next hour, we designed how our tent would like in the living room. Alice really showed off how great of an artist that she is, by sketching out everything that we thought of. Right after we finished with the sketches of our tent, Mrs. Brandon called us down to dinner. Cameron and I were then introduced to Mr. Brandon. He was really nice and welcomed us with open arms. He also told us that he was going to help out our Mother and help us get out of our situation.

After dinner, we went ballistic on the living room. Apparently one of the couches had a pull out bed in it too, and Alice told me that I had to sleep there because of my side. So we took about fifteen blankets and turned the living room into one giant tent. It was tall enough too, so that I could sleep on the pull out bed and still be sleeping inside of the tent. Alice and Cameron made little beds on the floor next to me. We stayed up a little while longer, before going to bed.

At one point late at night, I heard Alice start whimpering in her sleep. I looked down and saw her tossing and turning on the floor. Then she stopped all of a sudden, so I went back to sleep only to be woken up about ten minutes later. I felt my shoulder get nudged, and I rolled over onto my right side to see who it was. I wasn't surprised when I saw Alice standing there, but what I didn't expect was to see tears falling down her face.

"B-Bella, c-can I s-sleep with you?" she asked, sniffling between words. I nodded and quickly pulled back the covers and scooted over so that she could fit. She instantly got under the covers and snuggled up to me, still crying.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked.

"I h-had a n-nightmare that Phil k-killed you and then c-came after me." she replied. My eyes went wide in shock, and I quickly gathered her into my arms. She sobbed quietly into my chest, while I tried to get her to calm down.

"Alice, he didn't get me I'm right here. I promise that I wont let anything happen to you." I whispered into her ear. She nodded into my chest and looked up at me through her tears. I brushed them away with my hand.

"Let's try and get some sleep. Remember that I'm right here next to you." I told her softly. She nodded and buried her head into the crook of my shoulder, her soft, spiky, hair tickling my neck. I planted a small kiss on the top of her head, like I do to Cameron before she goes to bed, and fell asleep.

_That had to be one hell of a nightmare. I hope that with her sister coming home from college will keep her mind off of Phil for a while._

* * *

************************

**AN: So Alice has a sister that's exactly like Bella. I wonder how that's going to turn out later in the story. Let me know whatcha think!**


	4. Welcome Home

**AN: Sorry everyone for not updating for a while. I've been dealing with a lot stuff lately including that one of my best friend's Mom has passed away. It has hit my family very hard, but we're slowly getting better about it. My Mom is the one who took the most damage, so my Dad and I have been trying to cheer her up. **

**The next chapter of UD should be up soon. I know that a lot of people are pissed at me for leaving them with a cliff hanger. Sorry for the delay on the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Welcome Home**

**Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning, and noticed that my sweatpants were kind of tight. Realizing that I had morning wood, I carefully got up not wanting to wake Alice, and slipped into the bathroom down the hallway. I emptied my bladder, knowing that my body would return to normal afterwards. I headed back to living room after I was done, and went back over to the pull out bed. Alice was still sleeping, and was curled up in a ball around my pillow. I chuckled quietly to myself when I saw this. She looked like a little kitten!

The second that I slipped back into bed, Alice stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and I was hit by her bright, blue, irises. I gave her a smile, and held back my giggle of laughter when she blushed, and buried her face into the pillow she was holding. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through her feather like hair, but I didn't act on it. Instead I placed one of my hands overtop of hers. She uncovered her face and looked up at me shyly.

"Did you sleep well last night, any nightmares?" I asked. She shook her head and pulled me into a hug. It was my turn to blush and be shy.

"You kept the nightmares away." she replied softly. I felt my chest swell with pride, knowing that I was able to take away all of her fear and make her feel safe.

"I have a surprise for you today." I told her. She instantly perked up when I said this, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Since the Angels are playing at home today, how about all of us go to the game, and I'll introduce you to my Dad." I said. Her eyes went wide in shock, and then she squealed so loud that it woke up Cameron, as well as her parents. Mrs. Audrey came rushing into the tent, pretty much tearing it apart, in time to see Alice jump on top of me and pull me into a life threatening hug.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked. Alice jumped off of me, letting me catch my breath, onto the floor, where she was constantly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Momma, Bella said that she would introduce me to her Dad if we go to the Angels game today!" she exclaimed.

"Does he play for them?" Audrey asked, clearly confused.

"Mom, her dad is Charlie Swan!" Alice replied. Mrs. Audrey's eyes went wide, and I just scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Yes, we can go to the game, but we have to clean up the house and get ready first." Mrs. Audrey replied, and just like that we were off to the races.

First all of us sat down and ate the pancakes that Mr. Steven made. I think I ate four, and Cameron ate two. I couldn't help it, because his pancakes were so good. After breakfast we hurried up and got the living room cleaned up. Then all of us took showers, and got spiffed up for tonight's game. We got finished at two in the afternoon, and the game didn't start until six, so we just watched TV in the living room. While we were watching TV, all of us heard a couple of knocks on the front door, followed by someone opening the door.

"Hello! Hello!" I heard a feminine yet husky voice call out. Alice's attention whipped around to see who was at the front door. When she saw who it was, she bolted straight to them.

"Jessie!" she yelled and jumped into her sister's open arms.

"Ali-cat!" Jessie yelled back and caught Alice in her arms. The two of them were then swarmed into a family hug by their parents. After their welcome home greetings, Jessie went back outside and not only returned with a couple of suitcases, but also with a beautiful, blonde woman. She looked like she was Jessie's age, and was a couple of inches shorter than her. She has pale, blonde hair that's as straight as corn silk. She has pale green eyes that shone in the sunlight beautifully, but not as much as Alice's do.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Kate Denali. Kate, this is my family." Jessie said, and then listed her family's names off one by one. When she saw Cam and I sitting in the living room, confusion crossed her features.

"Who're they?" she asked.

"That's Bella and her little sister, Cameron. They're Alice's friends, and are going to be staying here for a little while." Mrs. Audrey replied. Jessie still looked confused, but didn't press any further. I noticed that it was about an hour until game time, and told Alice.

"Guys, we have to leave now if we want to go to the game." Alice said and ran upstairs to get her Angels apparel. Cameron and I were already wearing our replica jerseys of our Dad's, and our Angels hats, so we were set.

"Wait, you guys have tickets to the Angels game tonight!" Kate asked excitedly. Jessie went a grabbed a bottle of water, before joining us in the living room again.

"Not exactly, but Bella and Cameron's dad plays for them." Alice said while coming down the stairs.

"Whose your dad?" Kate asked.

"Charlie Swan." I replied. Jessie just so happened to be taking a sip out of her water bottle when I said this, causing her to spit it out and start coughing. Kate was immediately by her side getting her to calm down.

"Your dad is the Diving Swan!" Jessie exclaimed. I nodded and smiled shyly up at them. I watched as Jessie opened up one of the suitcases and pulled out two Angels caps.

"What're we waiting for, let's go!" Alice shouted and headed outside. We followed her, but it was time to put my plan into action. I've waited seven years to do it, and I wasn't going to wait any longer. I know for a fact that my Mom still loves Dad, and I was going to get them back together one way or another.

"Can we pick up our Mom so that she can come with us?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, Mr. Brandon and I'll take her in our car, and you, Alice, and Cameron can ride in Jessie's car." she replied. I nodded and we all got settled into our respective cars. Jessie drove a black Tahoe, that's decked out with TV's and everything. Alice's parents picked up our Mom in their car, and we then made our way to the stadium.

This would be the first time in seven years that Cam and I would get to watch our Dad actually play. Phil band us from going to his games, or even talking about him. I remember Cam and I sneaking over to Jasper's house, so that we could watch the game on TV. When we couldn't even do that, Mom would take us down to the diner so that we could listen to the game over the radio. He basically cut off all communication that we had with our Dad. He didn't allow any of us to have cell phones, and didn't even allow us to have a house phone.

I remember one time where I went to a pay phone to call my Dad, and Phil found out. That was the worst beating I ever got from him. He broke my arm, a couple of my ribs, and gave such a bad concussion that I had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. When Dr. Cullen, Edward's dad, asked what happened, Phil told him that I had a bicycle accident. So basically, if Cam and I ever mention our Dad's name, we get beat to a pulp by our Mom's "loving" boyfriend. On top of that, whenever our Dad wanted to hang out with us, Phil always told him that we were spending family time together, so that Dad wouldn't be able to see us. I guess his hate for our Dad runs deep.

While we made our way towards the stadium, Cam and I were constantly being asked about our Dad. We didn't mind, of course, and I was not only shocked but happy that Cameron had talked the entire time instead of using sign language. Her voice was still quiet, but it sounded a lot stronger than it normally did. When we got to the stadium, we headed towards the ticket booths. I could see that everyone was nervous since we had no tickets, but when Alex Henderson, one of Dad's best friends who worked at the stadium, saw us he immediately ran towards us.

"Renee! How have you been doing?" he asked and pulled her into a hug. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I've been doing great, Alex. How's the family life?" Mom responded. I could see it in her eyes though that she was lying.

"Anna and I've been doing great. Kira's fifteen now, and has been doing wonderful in school. She's helping the team right now, making sure that they have all of their equipment." he answered.

"Wow, Kira's that old already! It's just like yesterday our kids were in diapers, and now they're in high school getting ready to graduate." Mom said.

"Speaking of kids, how's Bella and Cameron doing?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you ask them for yourself." Mom replied. Alex looked around Mom and saw us. His face lit up in a huge smile as he pulled the both of us into a hug. Cameron and I laughed and hugged him back.

"You guys look great! I cant believe how big both of you have gotten since the last time that I saw either one of you!" he said happily. We pulled away from each other with smiles on our faces.

"Well, I'll let you guys go talk to Charlie and the crew before they play. I'll talk to you later." Alex said and let us go through.

Cameron was walking with our mom, who was walking with Alice and Jessie's parents. Jessie was walking with Kate and had her arm wrapped around her waist with Kate snuggled into her side. They made me think about what it would be like to have Alice cuddled up to me like that. To feel her small, soft, body pressed up against mine like what happened this morning when she hugged me. After what happened last night, all I want to do is make sure she's perfectly safe. No way in hell is Phil going to do anything to hurt her. Just remembering how he looked at her made me both sick and angry.

"Bella," I heard someone say and turned around. Alice came into my view with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay? You look kinda angry." she said. I nodded and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and we began to walk side by side to the guys locker-room. At one point while we were walking, Alice's and my hand clasped each other. My face flushed bright red, causing Alice to giggle. Alice started to get more and more excited with every step that we took towards the locker-room.

As we were walking down the hallway in front of the locker-room, most of the guys were already starting to file out from there. They would greet me, Cam, and our mom before heading to the dugout. They informed us that our dad was still in there getting ready, and I could feel my heartbeat start to pick up. As soon as we walked in, I saw my dad standing there about to put his jersey top on, when I heard a girl scream and heard something drop. I turned and saw Kira opened mouthed and wide eyed. Dad turned around and had the same expression on his face when he saw us.

"Bella! Cameron!" he exclaimed.

Cam and I took off running towards him as fast as we could, and he met us half way. Cam launched herself into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly before trapping me in a hug. I let my tears fall as I cried into his chest. He stroked my back and held onto me tightly. He was the one that I always went to whenever I had a question about the male part of my anatomy. Not once did he ever call me a freak or gave me disgusted looks. Being in his arms again made me feel like nothing could ever hurt me ever again. I looked up and noticed that he was staring at mom with longing in his eyes. I saw that Cam was smiling at this, and we made our way back over to Alice and her family.

"Renee," our dad whispered, and I saw tears shining in both of their eyes. She nodded and ran towards him. The second that they met, mom broke down sobbing into his chest. Dad wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on the top of her head, his tears falling into her hair.

"I've missed all of you so much!" he cried. This continued on for the next five minutes, before everyone had calmed down. Dad then took in Alice's family and looked over at me.

"Dad, this is my friend Alice and her family. They're very big fans of you and the team." I told him. He smiled at everyone and introduced himself to Alice's parents first and then to Jessie and Kate, who were jumping up and down in excitement. With Alice it was a different story. At first she hid behind me, and then she introduced herself with a crimson red face from blushing.

"Well the game is about to start, so why don't we head up. You guys automatically have the seats right behind the dugout. Bella, do you wanna throw the opening pitch?" he asked. Normally I would do it, but since today was all about Alice, I decided to let her do it.

"As nice as that sounds, Dad, I've already done it a bunch of times. I'm sure that Alice wouldn't mind doing it though would you, Alice?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head no so fast that it reminded me of a bobble head doll.

Everyone went to their seats except for Alice, Kira, and I because we went into the dugout. Before we left the locker-room, Kira had given me a huge hug and a kiss on my cheek like she always did when we saw each other. Alice seemed kind of down afterwards, and I mentally slapped myself upside the head. It's not like Kira and I ever had feelings towards each other, we were just the best of friends. That's just how things are for us, no feelings towards each other just the love of being each other's best friend.

After the playing of the national anthem, Alice went up to the pitcher's mound, escorted by my dad. All of us were cheering her on as she wound up and threw the ball. She does this thing where she kicks her leg up to her head before she plants it and lets the ball fly from her hands. It was awesome, and the crowd roared with excitement and cheered for her. She came off of the mound with the biggest smile on her face, until I tried to give her a hug. She moved away from me before I could grab her, a frown marring her features. Kira and I walked over to her, and we were both going to explain to her that we didn't have feelings towards one another.

"Alice," I called and she turned around.

"Alice, Kira and I are just friends, okay." I told her. Her face lit up in a shy smile, her cheeks flushing a light pink color. Kira giggled at us, and I smacked her on the shoulder lightly. She just laughed harder and stuck her tongue out at us.

We watched the game from then on out. It was a back and forth game, neither getting ever gaining the lead on the other. It wasn't until my dad hit the ball all the way to the fence did they take the lead by one. Currently the Angels were on defense with the bases loaded and two outs. The Giants sent out their best clean up hitter. On the first pitch he hit a home run, but it went foul. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, and then the second pitch was thrown. It was a low pop fly and my dad was running as fast as he could towards it. He was about ten feet short of the ball, so he dove for it like he would always do to get there in time. All of us including the crowd went absolutely wild when he got up holding the ball in his mit.

"And the Diving Swan has done it again!" the announcer yelled into the microphone. All of us ran down to the dugout and congratulated everyone. When we finished, we went back down into the locker-room. Dad grabbed all of his stuff, including giving Alice, Jessie, and Kate autographed baseballs with all of the players names on it.

"Since it's late and all, does everyone want to come over to my house to spend the night. I got enough rooms so everyone can fit." he suggested. We all agreed and made our way to our cars and then went to dad's house. It was the exact same house that we used to live in, and the second that I walked through the doors I instantly felt at home.

"Cameron, Bella, I had both of your rooms redone, but they still have all of your favorite things in them." dad told us. We all made small talk with each other since dad wont eat after a game because it makes him nauseous and we all ate at the game. By the time we finished talking it was already eleven thirty.

"Hey Bella, will you sleep with me tonight again?" she asked me quietly. The only problem was that Jessie heard every word and turned into an overly protective sibling.

"YOU DID WHAT!" she screeched and stalked towards me. I was scared for my life, as I was soon cornered into a corner of a wall. I could hear Alice pleading with her sister, as well as hear all of our parents come running into the room.

All of a sudden Jessie went to grab me and I screamed and fell to the floor. I didn't see Jessie grabbing at me at that point, all I could see was Phil. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face into them and began to rock back and forth. All I could was sob, and when my dad came into my view I screamed again and cried even harder. Phil and the pain he inflicted on me came crashing down on me as I remembered what he would do to me and put me through.

"Please don't hurt me!" I said like a mantra. Arms encircled my body, but I didn't scream. I realized who it was immediately when they started cooing to me. I held on tightly to my mom as she helped me calm down. I allowed my dad to pick me up and set me down on the couch, and then he started asking questions.

"Bella, who hurt you, Sweetheart?" he asked. I looked over at mom silently asking her if I was allowed to tell or not. She nodded her head yes, and I answered my dad.

"P-Phil d-did." I replied. His face contorted with anger, but he controlled it.

"Did he hurt anyone else?" he asked.

"He hurts only mom and me, but he gave Alice perverted looks too." I replied to him. Not only was he livid after I said this, but so was Jessie and Alice's father.

"We'll deal with Phil later, Charlie. All of us need to get some sleep right now." mom said, and dad agreed. Alice's parents along with Jessie and Kate took two of the three guests room we had, while Cam went to her own room which was connected to mine. I watched in pure happiness as I saw my parents go to the room that they used to share, which left Alice in my room.

"Alice, do you want a change of clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, can I have a pair of shorts and a t-shirt?" she replied. I nodded and gave her what she wanted. She went into the bathroom to change, while I quickly changed into a tank top and just left my boxers on. She'll have to find out sooner or later.

I jumped into my queen sized bed and waited for Alice to come out of the bathroom. When she did I had to hold back my laughter. She just looked too cute in my clothes. My shirt swamped her frame as well as the shorts. I noticed that she had to tie a knot in the shorts to keep them up. She jumped into bed next to me and snuggled into my body. She turned around and smiled at me and then kissed my cheek before flipping back around. I touched my cheek in shock and then spooned Alice from behind. I rested one of my arms over her stomach.

"Thank you, Bella." was the last thing I heard, before both of us fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Awww! Bella and Alice are just too cute together! What does everyone think about Jessie's character and that she's dating Kate?**


End file.
